


oh the joy

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: San has hair trouble and his boyfriend Wooyoung comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	oh the joy

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cute oml

San was getting frustrated. He only had an hour to finish his essay for his class, writing as he silently cursed himself for being a procrastinator. He shifted in his chair, knees popping as he stretched them out from underneath him. He looked down to read what he had written so far, his hair falling in his eyes. He huffed and softly threw his head back, trying to move the strands. They stayed there for a little bit, slowly making their way back in front of his eyes again. 

The sound of the front door opening pulled San out of his writing daze, his head snapping towards the door where Wooyoung was toeing off his shoes, putting them along the wall. Wooyoung walked into the kitchen, placing a hand on San's shoulder as he passed by and smiling as they made eye contact. 

Wooyoung was the first to speak, his voice a nice change to the silence San had grown used to during the day. 

"How is your essay coming along, Sannie?" He said, pulling a cup down from the cabinet. He walked to the refrigerator, opening it and grabbing the juice.

"Its exhausting. Why didnt I do it sooner?" 

Wooyoung chuckled as he made his way over to San, plopping himself in the chair next to San. He set his cup down, turning to look at San. He was pleased to find San already looking at him, his eyes sparkling like he held the whole galaxy in them.

More hair fell into San's face, the older running his hand through it as he waited for Wooyoung to answer. 

"Because you're just like every college student. You wait until the last minute before you actually do anything."

San hummed in agreement, turning back to his essay. He had one hand in his hair to keep it from falling, and the other was writing. Wooyoung noticed and stood up, making his way behind San.

"Do you need a clip or a hair tie? I can see you struggling and I happen to have an extra for you."

San nodded as Wooyoung removed his hand from his hair, lacing them together for a second before pulling away to comb his fingers through San's hair. He did this a few times, his heart speeding up a little as San hummed deep in his throat, leaning his head back to look at Wooyoung.

"Hi."

The younger laughed, gathering San's hair and stretching the elastic around the locks. 

"Hi."

Wooyoung pulled at the little sprout of hair now on San's head, tightening the ponytail. He then leaned down to place a soft kiss on San's forehead, blushing and giggling when San threw his head farther back to try and kiss him normally, but instead got the tip of his nose. 

"Your hair is so fucking soft."

San grinned, his neck straining to look back at Wooyoung. He dropped his pen and stretched his arms above him, wrapping them around Wooyoung's neck to pull him down for a proper kiss. 

"Thank you." He pecked his lips, eyes lighting up as Wooyoung kissed his nose and untangled himself from San's hold.

He sat down beside San, watching as the boy picked his pen up again to continue writing. A few minutes passed as they sat in silence, the only sound in the room being the strokes of Sans pen against the paper.

Wooyoung was getting restless watching San, the silver haired boy squirming in his seat. San turned to look at him, then motioned towards his lap. Wooyoing immediately shifted in his seat, his head coming down to lay in San's lap. He wrapped his arms around San's waist, smiling into his stomach as his legs dangled from his chair. San shook his head at the boy, continuing his writing once again. He felt Wooyoung tracing patterns on his back, the sensation calming. He felt his face burning as he realized what Wooyoung was writing.

"I love you too, Youngie.


End file.
